


The March of Time

by YourWorstKeptSecret



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourWorstKeptSecret/pseuds/YourWorstKeptSecret
Summary: Kagome is stuck in the feudal era. Everyone has moved on with their lives, including her. She thinks that maybe, she can take it easy and relax for a while, now that the jewel is complete and Naraku is dead. But life doesn't work that way, what will happen when Kagome saves something extremely precious to Sesshoumaru, who's land she now lives on?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://s38.photobucket.com/user/LittleXNikki/media/Kagome%20X%20Sesshoumaru/51482947-288-k976635_zpsrwhdrit0.jpg.html)  
> 

She sat by her fire, in her hut that the villagers of the Citadel helped her build, once she took over from their previous priestess. Lost in her thoughts. The jewel had been completed two years before, just for her to make her wish and the well to stop working, trapping her in the Sengoku Jedai. Apparently, because she had spent so long in this time, she couldn't return to her own. 

Her heart had broken until that very same night, Midoriko had appeared before her in the dream-scape and explained that, though she may be stuck having to live through this time, she would make it back to her own but that she would have to take the long way. It had turned out, that the jewel had been reabsorbed by her body but that it had weaved itself into the very fabric of her soul, in order to protect itself forever, which meant that she, had to live forever with it. So her family would see her again, but it wouldn't be until 500 years into the future.

After this incident, Kagome had woken up and left Edo that day. Everything was where it needed to be in Edo, Inuyasha had Kikyo, living and breathing, Sango and Miroku where married the week before and had set off back to the slayers village to rebuild, and give a place of safety to youkai, hanyous and humans alike, so Kagome felt no guilt in leaving and making her own travels. She had brought Shippo with her as well as Kilala, a gift from Sango, and headed out in the direction of the West. It was warmer there in the Winter, and pleasantly comfortable in the Summer, it also had a decent balance of youkai and humans living in that part of the country, which she felt she needed, having a young kitsune and neko with her.

They had travelled for weeks, stopping to help where they could and giving aide to any and all who needed it. It had been tiring and it had been long, but eventually they had came upon the village they where currently living in, just to be told that they where slowly losing the current Miko to age and ailing health, so Kagome had offered to take her place. The village had been readily accepting of her offer but had informed her that she would have to receive permission from their Lord, due to their proximity to the Palace of the Moon. At first Kagome had been nervous, having forgotten, that the Lord of the West, was in fact Inuyasha's older brother Sesshoumaru, her ally and secret crush, not that anyone would ever hear her admit it. He had readily granted her permission to settle in his lands, on the condition that she help him raise Rin, as she was human, Sesshoumaru wasn't entirely sure of her needs, or how her human body worked. Kagome had agreed to this and had also offered to teach Rin how to access and control her dormant but strong Reiki, if Sesshoumaru would help in training Shippo to use his youkai powers and gifts. Sesshoumaru had agreed and the rest was, as they say, history.

That had been a year ago now and she was currently relaxing after a long day of healing and teaching. Shippo had been put to bed a while ago and now she was sitting with a cup of tea and Kilala purring happily on her lap. She supposed that she had come a long way in the last 2 years, her strength had more or less quadrupled and now that her soul was fully restored once more, she didn't tire as easily with extended use of her power, now it was like she had a never ending supply of energy, it was staggering really. She was proud of herself and how far she had come. She wouldn't have imagined that this is where she would have ended up. She supposed it was true what they said, you never knew what fate had in store for you.

Kagome was brought out of her thoughts by Kilala jumping from her lap, and transforming into her battle ready state, beginning to hiss and growl ferociously, her hackles completely risen. Kagome was about to reach out with her aura, when she heard yelling from the villagers and the warning bell tolling in the centre of the village. Something was attacking. 

Kagome sighed and grabbed her bow, placed a barrier around her hut to protect Shippo and then calling to Kilala, ran from her home, to face whatever was outside. What would be dumb enough to attack a village right by the palace? Who was stupid enough to indirectly attack Sesshoumaru? Luckily Kagomes hut was close to the centre of the village, so it didn't take her long to reach the area and come face to face with a small youkai, running for his life, with another youkai, possibly a panther giving chase. It was clear that the panther was trying to kill the young boy. Kagome ran toward the little one, grabbing him up and placing him behind her, then knocking an arrow into her bow, fired a warning shot at the panther, causing it to come to a skidding stop, metres from her, where she had already had another arrow readied.

'State your business demon and hope I approve of what I hear, lest you meet your maker sooner than you thought.' Kagome said, her voice strong and clear. The panther, growled at her, transforming into it's human form, to reveal a beautiful demoness with purple eyes.

'Just give me the brat and I'll leave you and your village be wench. Stand in my way, and I will go through you to get to him.'

'Wrong answer.' Kagome stated simply and let her arrow fly, the arrow bursting into her customary bright pink light.

The panther dodged the arrow, but the smell of singed hair, belied that it had been just barely and no more. The demoness hissed and lunged towards Kagome, who threw up her barrier around her and the young youkai, that was currently clutching the leg of her hakama, in fear. The panther hit Kagomes barrier and was thrown back three or four feet and slammed against the town bell, destroying its frame. 

Kagome wasted no time, and knocked another arrow quickly, took aim, and let it loose, to fly true and hit its mark into the heart of the demoness. The panthers eyes widened as she let out a screech and burst into a flurry of ash. Kagome relaxed her hold on her bow, letting it fall to her side and sighed. What the hell was that all about? But she didn't have time to think about it much as she felt a small tug on her hakama, reminding her that she had a small youkai at her back. She turned towards the little boy and knelt down by him.

'Thank you miss. That panther was scary, I tried to protect myself honest. But I wasn't strong enough.' The little one said dropping his eyes to the ground in what Kagome though looked like shame.

'Hey, it's ok, you're just a little one, no one expects you to be able to protect yourself against every attacker and especially not a fully grown youkai.' Kagome replied but then trailed off as she got a good look at the boy in front of her and came to a startling realisation, he looked just like Sesshoumaru, right down to the silver hair and she was willing to bet, if she lifted his head up, he'd have the gold eyes and magenta markings of the Western Lord.

'Little one, tell me, are you related to The Lord of these lands in anyway?' Kagome asked in a bid to confirm her suspicions. The boy at this point, looked up at her and sure enough Gold eyes and magenta markings greeted her, eyes that were sparkiling happily.

'Yep! My name is Akimaru and Lord Sesshoumaru is my Papa, though I've never met him.' Akimaru said with an adorable fanged smile.

Kagome just looked at Akimaru with a dumb founded expression, as a thought began to present itself in her mind….She had just saved the heir of the Western Lands and now Sesshoumaru would owe her a life debt, not that she cared whether he did or not, Sesshoumaru however would care and he may not be happy to be in debt to a human for the rest of his life.

'Fuck!' Kagome said uncharacteristically, she rarely swore...but given the current situation, she couldn't think of anything else to say. She had a feeling that her life was about to change immensely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 4th of July to my American Brethren. Please enjoy this little dedication!
> 
> [](http://s38.photobucket.com/user/LittleXNikki/media/Kagome%20X%20Sesshoumaru/sesskag__palm_reading_by_youkaiyume-d7wz2vg_zpspagyiu6j.jpg.html)

Kagome watched the little demon before her as he sipped on some green tea that she had prepared as soon as they had gotten back to her home. As she watched the little boy happily drink away without a care in the world her mind turned toward how the following day would turn out. She had sent a messenger, the villages fastest Kitsune Mira, to the palace with news that she had Akimaru in her possession for the night and that he had been attacked just outside her village, although he was unharmed. She groaned quietly at the thought of Sesshoumaru showing up at her door in the morning, that is, if he didn’t do so tonight. Honestly, how was she always getting herself into situations like this? She sighed again and then got up from her seat and made her way into the back of her home, to prepare a bed for her small house guest. The villagers, both human and youkai had offered to give her more space, when she had moved in and had then showed up in their droves, to add an extension to her hut. 

She now had three bedrooms and a washroom. This extension also opened out to a decently sized back garden, which she used to grow flowers, herbs and vegetables. She had protested, telling the villagers that she could make do with what she had but they had been so thankful to her for taking up the mantel of Village Miko for them, that they refused to listen and did the work without protest. Because of this, she had made sure that the men that came out, where fed and watered, had breaks and were sent home in time for dinner, with their families. This in turn had brought the women to her door, after the construction had been finished, baring meats and fruits in thanks and to make sure she had enough to do her for then winter, that had been fast approaching. 

All in all it was a warm and welcoming village and she enjoyed living here immensely. She had even delivered quite a few of the little ones that now ran about and helped the demonesses that where in heat but had no wish of mating yet or having any more children for the moment. She had managed to get a couple recipes for various contraception potions from Sango, that worked for the demon ladies as well as the human ones. For the ones that went into heat though and didn’t wish to be mounted, she kept them in her house with a barrier, that prevented scent from escaping and this was how the demonesses waited out their heats. Yes, a lot had happened in the last year indeed. 

She exhaled a soft breath and then went about preparing the futon for Akimaru, in the spare third bedroom as Shippo was already asleep in the second and she didn’t want to wake him. After she had prepped the futon and made it comfortable and cozy, she had walked into Shippo’s bedroom quietly and pulled out a pair of PJ’s, that he couldn’t wear quite yet as they where just a bit too big for him but looked to be a good size for Akimaru. At least with the PJ’s the little one could change and not have to sleep in his silks and get them wrinkled. So, with PJ’s in hand, she walked out into the living area again and after explaining what the strange garments where, helped Akimaru change into them. He had been fine with the pant’s, but had, had difficulty with the shirt as his claws couldn’t quite grasp the buttons. 

Once he was dressed for bed and had exclaimed how comfy he was, by hugging himself, Kagome giggled at the little boys antics and lead him to the bedroom. She had also prepped a cast iron pan, with a locking lid, with hot coals and nestled it under all of the bedding to heat the bed. Soon she had Akimaru under the covers and after wishing him good night and giving him a nuzzle that, to an Inu, was meant to belay protection and affection, something that Sesshoumaru had taught her, she left Akimaru to his dreams, then made her way to her own room to rest. Tomorrow was going to be a long day but it needed to happen, as the young Prince needed to be at the Palace where he belonged. 

Sesshoumaru growled long and deep as he was stirred from his repast by Jaken. The annoying retainer was sqawking in his ear that there was an urgent and extremely important message for him waiting in the study with it’s carrier and that he needed to come quick. Sesshoumaru growled dangerously again as he sent his arm flying, to knock the annoying toad from his bed and grinned when he heard the satisfyingly dull but heavy thud on the stone floor that signaled that his aim had been strong and true. He soon schooled his features back into their customary stoic expression as he rose from his bed and pulled on a haori to cover up his bare chest. Thankfully he had been wearing his hakama, due to an unusually chilly night. 

Soon he and Jaken where striding gracefully down the hallways of the palace and heading for the study, well Sesshoumaru was striding gracefully, Jaken was doing a sort of quick waddle, his short and stumpy legs working overtime to catch up. Sesshoumaru found this a rather comical sight, but maintained his neutral expression, however he was laughing on the inside. It didn’t take long before they made it to his study and entered. 

Sesshoumaru looked around and his eyes soon came to rest on a pretty Kitsune female. She bowed low to him as he passed her carefully and took up his seat behind the shiny black, ornate table, that served as his desk. Once he was settled he spoke. 

‘Miss, you may rise and state your name and business with this Sesshoumaru.’

‘I apologise Mi’lord. I am Mira and I come with a message from the Miko Kagome that is of great importance to you Mi’lord.’ 

‘Kagome sent you? Hn, it must be important if she sent someone this late, normally she does not like to bother this Sesshoumaru at such an hour. Very well then, what is this message?’ 

‘It is about your son Mi’lord. He was attacked, just outside our village. He came running into the town square, with a panther demon snapping at his heels. He is unharmed thankfully as Miss Kagome saved and then protected the young Prince by killing the panther. She currently has him staying with her tonight but she wanted to make sure you knew what had happened and where your pup was. Hence my appearance this late into the eve.’ 

Sesshoumaru’s eyes flashed dangerously red as his beast rattled it’s cage and began to slowly froth at the mouth. How dare a filthy cat attempt an attack on his pup! The Crown Prince of the West! Sesshoumaru released a blood curdling growl as he fought to keep his beast in check. Very few things could make Sesshoumaru lose is composure in front of anyone but hearing that his pup was placed into harms way was one of those things. Inu’s prided themselves on pack and especially on offspring. Silver Inu’s where a dying breed, which made this slight even worse. He needed to find out who was behind this but he needed more information. His pup would be fine for the night while he was in the Miko’s care. She was probably one of a very few humans that he would trust with his pup, the other two being her traveling companions, the Monk and the Slayer. He closed his eyes briefly in anger and annoyance before opening them again and looking at the Kitsune, who still stood patiently in front of him. 

‘Kitsune Mira, please rest her for the evening and tomorrow you can travel back to your village with me. I will also ensure that you receive payment for your service.’ 

‘Oh! You are too kind my Lord, I will graciously accept the offer of board, however I did not do this for money, I did this out of respect and debt to our Miko. She has done more for me than you could know. Payment will be unnecessary however I do thank you most deeply for the offer.’ Mira replied with wide eyes and another deep bow. 

 

Sesshoumaru blinked rapidly, taken aback by the Kitsune’s response. Just how many people had Kagome touched with her light and love? One hundred? One Thousand? Shaking his head slightly to clear it of these thoughts, he sent out two strong energy pulses. One for his head house keep and the other for his Captain on the guard. Once he felt the answering responses from the two individuals, he turned his attention toward Mira once more. 

‘Please take a seat. My head of household will arrive promptly, to lead you to one of our guest rooms so that you may find your rest. You will need it as we will be leaving just after the breaking of the dawn. I wish to get to the village early.’ Sesshoumaru said and watched as the young female nodded her head in acquiesce, thanking him once more. It didn’t take long for both the house keep and the captain to arrive in the study and both bowed deep, awaiting their Lord’s direction.

“Sina, thank you for coming to my call so quickly, I understand that you were asleep. For that, you may rest for an hour later in the morning, to make up the sleep lost to my call. I would like you to show this Kitsune, Mira, to one of our guest rooms, so that she may sleep, she will leave with me in the morning, so please make sure that one of your underlings provides her with food, so that she may break her fast.’ Sesshoumaru directed, his eyes leveled on the woman that he’s known from birth. 

‘Very well Mi’lord, it shall be done and thank you for your generous offer.’ Sina then turned to Mira and with a smile spoke. ‘If you would come with me young lady, I shall get you settled for the night.’ Mira nodded at this and with a bow to her Lord and his captain, followed Sina from the study, 

‘Matsu. I am sorry for the late call my friend but we have a problem. That fox was here delivering a message from the Lady Kagome and it was not a good one. It seems my Siring Rut’s guards were incompetent as we had expected. My son got attacked on their watch, just outside of the Citadel Village. Thankfully he was able to escape into the village, were the Lady Kagome found and then proceeded to protect him. He is currently spending the rest of the night with her. He was being chased by a Panther female, who Kagome has now turned to ash. I need you to come with me tomorrow where I will travel to the village, retrieve my son and speak with Kagome to hear the full story. I need you there so you at least have a starting point to help me figure out who was behind this. Whoever they are and whatever they want, they will not live long enough to regret this action against me. They will pay dearly.’ Sesshoumaru said. His voice deep with the undertones of his beast’s blood. 

‘Very well Mi’lord, it will be my pleasure to find and help bring down the ones responsible for this slight against the Western Throne. However, what should we do about the Inu Bitches guards? Pardon my forwardness but I believe they should also be made to pay. They were charged with the protection of the Western Prince and they failed. That type of negligence can not go unpunished, it would make you appear uncaring of the situation.’ Matsu replied brazenly. He felt more comfortable than others, speaking to his Lord this way but only because they’d known each other since they were pups. 

‘Hn...you do have a point Matsu. I agree with you. Add finding those wastes of flesh to your to-do list too. I should like to hear their reasoning before I separate their heads from their bodies. That is, if they aren’t already dead.’ Sesshoumaru grumbled quietly in response. 

‘Very well Mi’lord. It shall be done. Now, you must return to rest. The evening is short and the morrow comes swift. We will find out who’s behind all of this. I assure you.’ And with that Matsu bowed and left the room. He had plans to make, if he wished to carry out his Lord and friend’s order to the best of his ability. 

Sesshoumaru let out a long and suffering sigh as he shut the door to his chambers, making his way over to his bed, disrobing as he went. This was all very weighing and for once he wished he had a mate to nestle into and talk away his woes. On the outside he appeared hard, cold, unflinching and unfeeling but it was all a mask. A disguise that he donned in the morning and shed late at night. He was actually incredibly emotional as were most Inu’s, he just didn’t have the ability to be carefree. He had to show zero emotion in order to appear strong to the elder council. 

What he longed for the most was a family of his own, a mate and numerous pups surrounding his ankles. However the problem with courting in the aristocracy was that most bitches of noble birth only wanted him for one of three things, his looks, his wealth or his title, they didn’t want to have emotion with him, they just wanted to be the one that could brag that they spent their nights under him and bore his pups for him. They wanted the aristocratic heights that being the Lady of The West could help them reach. Bragging rights and to be a trophy mate, that’s all they wanted. This was why he hadn’t mated yet. 

The only reason he even had his son was because the council forced his hand on obtaining an heir. So he had gone the route of other unmated or widowed males, which was to choose a siring female. A female who’s only job was to provide heirs to those that needed them. They were relatively common place in the aristocracy, almost like concubines but not really. They would carry the heir and then once it was weaned and grown enough, they would send them to their fathers and never see them again. They were purely breeding vessels and nothing more but they cost a high price for their services, especially one of the only three Silver Inu bitches left in the land. The one he had chosen was not to his tastes however the other two were already pupped, so he had, had no time to wait and no other choices. So reluctantly he had paid her, bedded her and pupped her. 

He still shuddered at the remembrance of her and how she lay there like it was nothing too her. She hadn’t even attempted to pretend that she was enjoying his attention, not that he had been particularly open either but still. A little acting would have helped him immensely, multiple times he had almost lost his ability to perform the task needed because the whole encounter had been so clinical and cold. It had disgusted him. Thank the Gods for small mercies, that it had only taken him the one time to successfully pup the bitch because he wasn’t sure if he would have been able to attempt the act again with that female. 

Shaking his head of these unpleasant thoughts, he laid down in his bed and instead turned his mind to tomorrow. He would finally be meeting his son. His heir. He felt excited at this prospect, he hadn’t seen his son at all, the only news he had received was when the bitch had birthed him and confirmed that it was a son and asked what he wished the boy be named. That was all. He smiled at this, his boy, his salvation, was only a few miles away, locked safely within the care and warmth of a very special Miko. Now Kagome, she was something else all together. He even fancied that he wouldn’t mind mating her, the only issue with that was the case pf her humanity, the council would never accept another human mate in these halls. But the more Sesshoumaru thought about her, the more he found he didn’t care if it meant he could call her his own. But she would probably never go for it, not after the impression he had left on her when they had first met. He had tried to kill her for Gods sakes. Well, whatever the case, at least he still got to see her and spend time with her and that was satisfactory for now. He would take what he could get with that woman and accept it with poise and grace. 

Releasing another deep sigh, Sesshoumaru cleared his mind of all thought and fell into an uneasy sleep. Matsu was right, the eve was short and the morning swift. He need rest. Tomorrow would come quick enough.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter and also kinda dark near the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://s38.photobucket.com/user/LittleXNikki/media/Kagome%20X%20Sesshoumaru/hotm__sesshoumaru_and_kagome_by_quietharm_zpspbqp6egd.jpg.html)
> 
>  
> 
> Makes mention of Graphic and Adult themes:
> 
> Child Neglect  
> Decapitation  
> Thoughts of Noncon Sex  
> Eludes to Sex but no Lemon

Kagome woke to the ardent shaking of her shoulders by Shippo and Akimaru. She laughed at both boys as she pulled them up onto her futon and gave both of them squishy hugs, making both boys trill with happy laughter. Akimaru seemingly enjoying it more so than Shippo, hmm, she should probably ask the young Inu about that. Had he not gotten enough affection from his mother or? Well whatever it was, she gave him an extra squishy squeeze and smiled as she heard the very soft purr from him. After the hugs and the good mornings, she rose and with two little boys scurrying around her legs, made her way into the living room to start breakfast, the kids chatting and playing with Kilala as they waited. 

Kagome smiled serenely at the scene, feeling a tug in her uterus at the sight. She wanted this one day. Children running about and playing as she, their mother, cooked their food. Of course Shippo called her mama and she loved that and loved him as though he had came from her womb but she really wanted to experience the whole process. The love making, the conception, the pregnancy and then the birth right up until adulthood. She was not wife material though. She had her fair share of admirers, both human and youkai, who were would be suitors but it would never amount to anything. The unattached youkai men, weren’t sure of her power or what bedding her would do to them, which she supposed was a valid concern, even if she knew that they wouldn’t be harmed. Then there were the human men, who wanted her to stay at home, barefoot and pregnant, which was not something she would be prepared to do. She wouldn’t give up her independence for any man, it just wasn’t her way. Lastly, their were the few hanyou men that had a mixture of both concerns and wants. 

Contrary to popular belief, Miko’s could have families, they didn’t need to keep their physical purity, just the purity of their hearts and minds, lest their powers become dark and feral. That was how most dark miko’s came into being. No miko started off dark, they were made dark because they lost their heart and soul’s purity for one reason or another. Miko were readily able to wed and birth, how else were they supposed to produce more mikos and monks? She hoped that one day she could find a husband and have children but for now, she could happily content herself with Shippo. Shaking these thoughts from her mind, she started plating the cooked breakfast serving the boys and Kilala first before finally serving herself. 

It was as they were settling down to eat that she felt him. His aura washed over her in a deliberate caress that made her shiver. She noticed when Akimaru sat up straighter and stared off into the distance, evidently he had felt it to and wasn’t sure what to make of it as he had his head tilted in a quizzical manner. Shippo didn’t seem fazed as he just kept eating as did Kilala. It wasn’t too much longer that the knock on her hut came. She set her food to the side, dusting of her clothes as she stood and then made her way to the door, pulling the bamboo flap aside, shivering again as the imposing figure of Sesshoumaru filled her doorway. She bowed to him before stepping aside to allow him and the strange man with him to enter. 

‘Good morning Kagome. How do you fare this morning?’ Sesshoumaru asked as he stepped inside. 

‘I am doing well Sesshoumaru, how is the day treating you so far?’ She asked in response, giving the demon a soft smile.

‘It hasn’t been entirely unpleasant, thank you. This is Matsu. He is my Captain of the Guard.’ Sesshoumaru replied motioning to the male that had come with him. Matsu bowed low to her when she looked at him and after straightening again, he spoke. 

‘It is a pleasure to meet you my Lady. I have heard much of your tales.’ 

Kagome blushed a little at this but smiled regardless. ‘Please, sir, Kagome is just fine. I’m no one special. It is nice to meet you.’ 

Sesshoumaru, seeing that the atmosphere could get awkward decided to chime in once again. 

‘So, Kagome. I hear that you had quite the eventful night, according to the kitsune Mira that you sent to the palace.’ 

‘Ah yes, quite eventful indeed.’ She paused here and looked over to the children and then motioned Akimaru to put his bowl down and come to her. The little pup did so obediently, coming to stand at her side, gripping her hakama nervously, keeping his eyes on her. She smiled gently at the little boy and ran her hand over his head and through his hair affectionately, then taking him by the shoulders carefully moved him in front of her. 

‘Akimaru. This is your father. Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands. Which makes you a Prince.’ She spoke gently. Akimaru looked up at her for a few moments before looking up at the man that was his father, his golden eyes going wide once he took the other Inu in fully. He then quickly bowed deeply. 

‘I am glad to finally meet you Lord father. I am Akimaru, first of my name and son of Lady Mitski.’ Akimaru said in a rush, his voice strong although it was evident that the little Inu was nervous, to be standing in front of the imposing figure of his father. 

‘Rise child. Let me look at you.’ Sesshoumaru asked, his voice not as sure as it usually was. Which wouldn’t have been evident to anyone else apart from Kagome, who heard the very minute tremor. Akimaru straightened himself and looked up at his father once again, standing poker straight and holding himself with impressive grace. Kagome supposed it was a family thing. 

Sesshoumaru took the boys chin in his clawed hands, moving the child's head this way and that, with an uncharacteristically gentle touch. He checked the child's ears, eyes and markings. Once satisfied with that, he took Akimaru’s hands in his turning them over and then back again. He then took his own hand and pressed a finger against one of the boys claws. He had barely touched the claw before the tip of his finger bloomed with red at the prick. Seeing this he nodded, placing the child’s hands back to his sides. He then moved Kagome aside carefully so that he could circle his son. Once his inspection was complete, he nodded again. 

‘Your genetics are impeccable young one. I am incredibly pleased with how you have turned out. I am also glad that you took most of your genetics from my line. You are part of a strong and enduring bloodline little one and a line that isn’t a sore to the eyes, or so we have been told repeatedly. Do you have any questions for me?’ Sesshoumaru asked. 

‘Will I ever see my mother again?’ Akimaru asked quickly, causing Sesshoumaru to flinch. 

‘Did your mother tell you anything about how you came into existence?’ Sesshoumaru asked instead. 

‘No, she did not. She never really spoke to me.’ was Akimaru’s response, which made Sesshoumaru’s eyes darken dangerously. 

‘What exactly did she do with you child?’ 

‘Nothing, I never seen her or really spoke to her, except at meal times and that was mostly silent, apart from small pleasantries. The rest of the time, I was with my nursemaids and Nannies.’ Sesshoumaru growled at this information. So the bitch had never tried to care for the child. He could understand the bitches not wanting to build too close of a bound with their offspring, considering they would be sent off to their fathers as soon as they were able but to never speak to or spend time with a child at all, it was disgusting to him and he couldn’t understand how an Inu could be that way with their pup. It was an insane notion to him. He could also feel Kagome’s anger and aghast feelings at this knowledge. 

‘And what were your nursemaids and nannies like?’ Sesshoumaru quizzed further. 

‘They looked after me. Seen to my immediate needs but apart from that, I was left to my own devices.’ Akimaru replied, getting nervous now with all of the questions. Did he do something wrong? Was that not supposed to be the way it worked? 

Sesshoumaru felt his beast start to froth again at the negligent treatment of his pup and judging by the tumultuous aura coming off of her, he figured Kagome was feeling similarly. This was unacceptable. Bad enough that the child wouldn’t get much mother time, given the circumstances of his birth, he should have at least received some motherly affection while he had been in the bitches care. Sesshoumaru’s own mother was a cold-hearted wench but even she made sure that he had received some form of affection from her as he grew. Clenching his jaw, he knelt before his pup and pulled him into his embrace, something he wouldn’t have normally done in public, but he was in the presence of his long time friend and also in the Miko’s presence and he knew neither would judge him for this. Apologising for the child’s experiences, he then asked him to go and finish his morning meal. 

After Akimaru had ran off back to Shippo and had picked up his bowl again, Sesshoumaru stood and turned to Kagome. 

‘Walk with me Kagome, we have much to discuss.’ Then to Matsu he said ‘Please watch over the children. We will return momentarily and I will fill you in.’ and with a staunch ‘As you wish Mi’lord’ Kagome and Sesshoumaru left the hut.

They walked for a while in companionable silence, walking away from the village and off into the forest. They continued to walk a ways a way, beyond Kagome’s hearing but still well within Sesshoumaru’s. They eventually stopped in a clearing that held a small hot spring that was relatively private. Kagome smiled broadly at this, glad that she had decided to bring her bag of wash things and turning to Sesshoumaru, made her decision. 

‘Sesshoumaru, I will be happy to tell you about last night however, I will be bathing as I do so. If you take issue with this...well, I don’t much care, I’ll do it anyway.’ Kagome said sternly but still polite. 

Sesshoumaru blinked in surprise for a moment before waving his hand at her to continue. Remembering the Miko’s need to bathe frequently, when they had been on the road together. 

‘Do as you please Kagome. I won’t watch. I need not see, to speak to you, only hear.’ After this was said, Sesshoumaru took a seat against a shady tree and leaning his head back, closed his eyes, listening to the rustling of Kagome’s clothing as she undressed and climbed into the hot spring. 

 

‘So, last night. I was in my hut, relaxing before I retired for the night, when Kilala started to get aggressive and agitated, ultimately leading to her transformation. As I started to spread my aura to try and detect what the issue was, I heard the warning bell in the town center starting to ring. We were under attack. I grabbed my weapons and ran out of the house, Kilala beside me, as we rushed to the commotion. Once we got there, I saw Akimaru being chased by a female panther. She didn’t tell me why she was after him and frankly I didn’t give her much time to do so. She told me that if I moved aside and let her have the child that she wouldn’t harm the village. I refused, so she tried to go through me. It was about that time that I let loose my arrow and turned her to ash. It honestly happened so quickly that I have no idea why she was after Akimaru. I realise now, that I was stupid and should’ve stalled longer to get information for you but I was just so mad and a child was in danger, that protecting him was all that I cared about. I am sorry Sesshoumaru.’ Kagome explained, her voice lowering to a whisper as she apologised. 

‘Don’t apologise Kagome, my pup is alive because of you. Can you at least remember what the youkai looked like? Or did you not get a good view of her?’ Sesshoumaru asked. 

‘Oh, no, I got a good look at her. She was tall, maybe just a head shorter than you. She had teal hair and purple eyes. She also had a mark of the sun on her forehead in about the same place as your moon. She also had blue markings. One jagged stripe on each cheek, coming down vertically from her eyes. I think she might have been a noble, or at least well off. As she was wearing clothing that only nobility or the extremely wealthy could afford.’ Kagome replied before dunking her head under the water to rinse her hair out, coming up again, not to long after, to see Sesshoumaru looking at her with a dark look on his face. 

‘Sesshoumaru? What’s wrong?’

‘Nila. You killed Lady Nila of the South. Oh my, my Kagome. You can’t stay here for the time being. You need to come back with me, Akimaru and Matsu. You’re in danger until we can clear this mess up. If the Lord of the South finds out you killed his mate, you will need the protection of the Western walls but by then, I won’t be able to take you in as you will be accused of something, similar to Regicide. So you need to seek sanctuary with me now, I won’t be able to protect you other wise.’ Sesshoumaru said his voice unusually worried and grave sounding. Kagome, for once, not arguing or questioning his words. 

 

‘A Miko you say? A Miko killed my mate but you didn’t get a good look at her? How the hell could you know it was a Miko then!?’ A voice roared through the throne room. The mornings light streaming through the dome in the ceiling to land on a shaking male form. 

‘Ye-Yes Mi'lord. I knew it was a Miko because I smelt the holy energy. It was strong too, even from a distance, it still managed to singe me and the others. But whoever she is, it was a Miko that killed Lady Nila.’ The mans voice spoke, shaking with his fear of the Lord before him. 

‘And the child?’ The Lord asked, his tone deadly. 

‘Escaped Mi’lord.’ The servant replied, coming to terms with the fact that he probably wouldn’t be breathing for much longer. 

 

‘Well then, you’re as useless as you are inadequate. Mark my words I will find that Miko and I will make her pay for murdering my mate. I may even violate her and then keep the bitch in my Harem, so that I can use her over and over again until she has nothing left and her spirit is broken. Then I’ll kill her slowly and painfully. My mates death will not go unpunished. As for you Yuro, you made your last mistake.’ The Lord said cackling as he sent his light whip free and decapitated the servant, watching with glee as his head rolled away from his body and blood spurted everywhere. 

Oh yes, he would find that miko and he would do the things that he said he would. Hell, he could feel himself become rock hard just at the thought of it. He needed to put plans in place but first he would visit one of the wenches from his Harem, so that he could relieve the sudden and unexpected need, that was currently pulsing incessantly between his legs. 

Shortly after, he found a servant and ordered that clean-up be sent to the throne room to clear away the mess of the corpse. Once he received a nod in understanding, he made his way outside and along the garden paths that lead to a large out building, perched in the middle of a large moat, that served as the living quarters for his Harem. Letting himself inside, he made his way to a specific room. Their was one whore of his that was his favourite and she was the one that he would be visiting today. 

He soon sauntered into her chamber and was pleased to find her already spread out on the futon of silks, her legs separated and her core dripping in anticipation. He smirked and disrobed himself, mounting the wench quickly and then slamming into her viciously, to a point where he was sure he hurt her but he didn’t care about that. The woman was there for him to use and nothing more. She was a hole to fuck but beyond that, she was nothing and she meant nothing. A pleasure tool and that was it. Just like the Miko would be, when he found out just who she was.


	4. Not a Chapter, Just a Note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://s38.photobucket.com/user/LittleXNikki/media/Kagome%20X%20Sesshoumaru/sesskag_sketch___defiant_by_youkaiyume-d7fp7qq_zpsz9y9hyjh.jpg.html)

Hey everyone, so this is just a short note, to give you all some info. 

Currently, I have 4 stories right now, that I am working on and actively uploading. 2 for the Kamijo fandom, 1 for the SPN fandom and 1 for the Inuyasha fandom. These aren’t including old stories, that I am also rewriting and will eventually upload to here. 

All of this, I’m doing in between working full time, being a full time mum and also being a full time wife. So I have found myself in need of a writing schedule. So from today, my uploading will be once a week for each story of mine that is active on Ao3 and the schedule will be as follows:

As The Pain Sweeps Through a Kamijo fiction: Chapter writing will be taking place Monday & Tuesday nights, with the completed chapter being released on Wednesday nights. 

Dancing With Death a Supernatural fiction: Chapter writing will be taking place Wednesday and Thursday nights, with the completed chapter being released on Friday nights. 

The March of Time an Inuyasha fiction: Chapter writing will be taking place Friday and Saturday nights, with the completed chapter being released on Sunday nights.

Quiet Moments a Kamijo fiction: Chapter writing will be taking place Sunday nights, with the completed chapter being released on Monday nights.

No uploads will be made on Tuesday nights. Tuesday night’s are when I will be taking breaks from being on Ao3. 

This will be how it is, for the foreseeable and may change temporarily as and when life demands it. Like, if I go to dinner one night or to a family function and don’t necessarily have the time to write/upload. 

If you have any questions, feel free to inbox me or comment on the story of mine that you read. 

Thanks!

xXK’s-MissXx


	5. Becoming His Ward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a very long one but I wanted to at least get something out for all of you that have been patiently waiting on me!
> 
> [](http://s38.photobucket.com/user/LittleXNikki/media/Kagome%20X%20Sesshoumaru/raindrops_08_cover_sketch_by_youkaiyume-d93nu8h_zpsb2udvlv7.jpg.html)

After Kagome had finished her bath, she and Sesshoumaru made their way back to her her hut from the springs. She would have to pack her things away as soon as she got back to her home, gather the children and their things and then leave with Sesshoumaru, for the palace of the moon. She had only been there once but she could remember it’s absolute beauty, part of her was a little excited that she would get to live there for the foreseeable but the larger part of her really didn’t want to leave her home or her village. However the smart part of her knew that Sesshoumaru knew what he was talking about and she would be a fool to refuse his offer of sanctuary. He could protect her from youkai, more than she could protect herself, simply because he understood youkai behavior and what would come of certain actions. 

Lost in her thoughts as she was, she barely noticed when they arrived back to her hut. She could hear giggles of two children and the suffering sighs of an adult youkai. Cocking her brow in question, Kagome opened the flap of her home slowly and then promptly burst into giggles at the view that was presented in front of her. There, in the middle of her living room, sat Sesshoumaru’s general and he was covered in little teeth marks from two rambunctious canine youkai children. He had Shippo on his head and Akimaru was wrapped around his back, the pups front half crossing over the man’s lap, both boys were crawling all over the poor man. To Kagome, it was the cutest sight she had seen in a long time, her giggles graduating into full on laughing when she heard what the general had to say. 

‘Me thinks, I may have excited the young pups too much, whilst we played for they won’t calm down now.’ Was the words spoken by the general in a resigned tone. 

Sesshoumaru raised his brow as he closed his eyes briefly, then opening them to give the hopped up pups a death stare as he released a slow, deep and rumbling growl of warning. Both Shippo and Akimaru’s ears twitched nervously as both boys settled down immediately, jumping up to sit at attention to the alpha in the room. This had surprised Kagome, she had expected this response from Akimaru but not Shippo. How on earth was he as effected, as the Lord’s own flesh and blood? Sensing her unspoken question, Sesshoumaru answered her. 

‘Shippo will listen as well as Akimaru due to the fact that he is also a canine breed of demon and we have a universal language that all canine breeds know and understand from birth. My growl was one of warning, think of it as the human equivalent of a count of three for young children. They will listen and they will stop whatever undesirable behaviour that they are displaying. All canine breeds know an alpha when they see and hear one and will stand to attention for that alpha as and when they are asked.’ 

‘Oh, I thought that you only spoke Inu and the human tongue. I didn’t realise that it was an actual universal language.’ Kagome responded. 

‘Well, no, I do speak Inu as I am an inu. Each breed has their own language specific to their species. Inu, Kitsune, Ookami etc. But we also have a universal language, so that we may speak in a natural manner to other species in the same genus group. Example, I can speak to your friend Koga, in the universal language and he will respond and understand me, just as Shippo did just now however if I were to speak in Inu to either of them, neither would understand what I was saying.’ Sesshoumaru expounded. 

‘Ahh, I understand now, That’s actually pretty ingenious. Nature truly is amazing!’ Kagome replied, then clapped her hands together and told both boys to gather up their things, explaining why quickly and informing Shippo that they were moving to the Palace of the Moon for a little while until they could clear up this mess, that she had inadvertently gotten them into by protecting Akimaru. 

It didn’t take long for them to hit the road again. But before they did, she put Mira in charge of protecting the village while she was gone, knowing that the Kitsune was more than capable of watching over things. She was also a natural born healer, so could help with wounds and such. She was also scary powerful when it came to battle and she didn’t shrink from it, in fact, she seemed to thrive on it. Offering her sword to Kagome, should she ever need the assistance. Once she had installed Mira into her place, she then turned to Sesshoumaru and nodded her head, letting him know that she was ready. Sesshoumaru had nodded in return and then gently picked her up and held her to him as he shifted into his energy ball and left the village, his general doing the same after grabbing up the pups. With this method of travel, it didn’t take long for them to return to the palace and soon they were touching down in the courtyard of the sprawling home, carved into the mountainside. 

Kagome gasped as she looked around her, the place was absolutely stunning. She had forgotten just how breathtaking this palace was but then, she surmised, it belonged to Sesshoumaru’s family so it made sense that it was beautiful and tastefully lavish. She couldn’t even begin to guess the acreage of the grounds all she knew was that it was a huge amount, maybe she would ask Sesshoumaru about it or maybe she would spend some time in the library and learn about it’s history in her own time. From what she had gathered from Sesshoumaru, she was to be here for a while and she would have to occupy herself somehow, so why not teach herself about the place she’d be living in. 

‘Do you like what you see so far Kagome?’ Sesshoumaru asked her quietly, as he pushed against her back lightly with his hand, to urge her to move and follow him. 

‘Oh yes! It’s gorgeous! Please tell me you have a library here and that it contains scrolls on the history of this place, I would love to learn more!’

Sesshoumaru laughed lightly at this but did so behind his sleeve before he answered. 

‘We do indeed have a library, however you won’t find scrolls on the history of the Palace as they are held in the family archives, which are held in the tallest, southernmost turret.’ He explained, pointing to the aforementioned area. ‘So, should you wish to learn about this place, you will have to make an appointment with me, so that we may both go up there as that area is off limits to someone who isn’t a family member. So, you will need to be with me.’ 

‘Is there anyway I could go up there by myself? I wouldn’t want to take you away from your duties, just so that I could quench my thirst for knowledge!’ Kagome replied horrified at the idea. 

‘Only if you were to become my mate, little one. Or if you were to become my sons adoptive mother, again something that could only happen, if you become my mate first. ‘Tis the way of the Inu’s of the West.’ Sesshoumaru replied teasingly as they made their way inside the palace. 

Kagome blushed hard at that thought but not for the reasons that people would have thought. She laughed awkwardly before she replied. 

 

‘Well hell, I may just do that, if it means I get to learn without pulling you away from your Lordly duties.’ 

Sesshoumaru covered his face again, to hide the amused smirk that played on his lips. 

‘You are a strange one. So needy for knowledge, that you would mate me, of all beings, in order to prevent me from being pulled away from my work. How very self-sacrificing but I assure you wholly unnecessary. I would happily be pulled away from my duties now and again, being a Lord is not as wonderful as it sounds on paper.’ He answered his tone humorous and teasing once more. 

Soon they stopped in front of a set of beautifully carved double doors, that held gold doorknobs, engraved with two Inu youkai in their true forms, designed to look like the symbol for yin and yang. Sesshoumaru turned the knob of one door and pushed it open easily leading Kagome inside. The room looked to be a study, if the large desk and floor to ceiling book cases were anything to go by. Sesshoumaru walked over to the desk and sat behind it, introducing Kagome too the people that were there waiting patiently for introductions and confirmation of his earlier orders. 

‘Lady Kagome, please meet Rika. She will be your hand maiden while you stay here.’ Sesshoumaru stated in a serious tone. His demeanor changing from relaxed companion to stoic Lord. Kagome looked over at the female youkai who stepped forward and bowed to her. 

‘Pleased to meet you Mi’Lady. I will see to all of your needs while you are a guest here at the palace. If you need anything at all, please do not hesitate to ask it of me and I will be happy to help!’ The youkai, who looked to be a dragon demon, spoke. 

Kagome smiled and waved her off. ‘Please, I’m not nobility, so you need not call me by anything other than Kagome. I’m pleased to meet you also.’ 

Before Rika could reply to her Sesshoumaru interrupted politely and introduced her to the three others that were in the room. 

‘The men here are called Shintu and Moku they will be your guards for the duration of your stay, they are excellent fighters and ferocious protectors of this house and all who reside within it. They are some of my best, so you need not worry about your safety, should I not be here. And last but not least, I want to introduce you to my head of household Sina, she will be responsible for anything and everything that this house needs and is here to serve those that live and or stay here.’ 

Kagome nodded and bowed to all three, thanking them for their service to their Lord and then smiled as she seen them all return her bow. She then turned back to Sesshoumaru. 

‘Thank you for your hospitality Lord Sesshoumaru I am humbled by it. But might I ask, where will I be staying whilst I am under your roof?’ It was weird to be so reverent with Sesshoumaru but she figured it good decorum, whilst in the presence of his subordinates, that she show him as much respect, as she could muster, that was appropriate for his position. 

‘Ah yes. My apologies. Rika would you please show Kagome to the rooms that Sina provided for her, so that she may settle in and get comfortable? And also show her where her pup is staying so that she may be able to go to him and be with him when she wishes?’ Sesshoumaru asked politely. 

Rika bowed low and answered. ‘Of course Mi’lord. Mi..I mean Kagome, would you please follow me? Shintu, Moku you both also, so that you know where your ward will be.’ 

Kagome watched as the two soldiers bowed low to Sesshoumaru also, then turned and moved to stand behind her, waiting for Rika, to lead them where they needed to be. 

Seeing this Rika nodded and turned on her heel and made her way out from the study, smiling as she heard three sets of feet following her. She already liked the Lady Kagome. She had a good aura about her and it was refreshing to have someone of status, that didn’t realise just what that status was in this particular palace, be so humble and get uncomfortable with being addressed by her appropriate title, to the point that she requested to be called by name. Yes, Lady Kagome was definitely going to be a breath of fresh air to many in this palace and in Rika’s opinion, that’s just what this place needed. Was it too much to hope that Lady Kagome and their Lord would fall in love and mate? It would be nice to have a humble Lady, rather than a stuffy and stuck up demoness that was filled with a sense of her own self importance, as many nobles were. Yes, Kagome may be human but she was more than worthy of becoming Lady of The West. She held great power, if the prickles on her skin were anything to go by and it was quite clear that she cared for their Lord and his heir. She sighed and came out of her thoughts as she realised that they had already ended up where they needed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so that everyone is aware, I know I posted a schedule recently about when I would upload, well I posted that, forgetting that I would have to work my seasonal job down in Kansas City at the Renaissance Fair which is held in Bonner Springs. It's every weekend, for 7 weekends. I have currently worked 2 and have another 5 to still work, as I help not only my mother in law who sells down there at her shop Accents but I also help my friend who runs A Wench In The Gear, as and when she needs it. This means I don't have much time at the weekends to write and then upload and stick to that schedule and by the time I am finished with my Monday-Friday 8-5 job, I'm exhausted getting home, so haven't had much energy to do anything else aside from family stuffs and to sleep. I will upload as and when I can, at least until the end of these 7 weekends, when I can, reliably, stick to my set schedule.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back!!!! Like, actually back! My life is less chaotic and to celebrate this blessed reprieve, I present you with Chapter 5 of The March of Time!!!
> 
> Sesshoumaru & Kagome tax:
> 
> [](http://s38.photobucket.com/user/LittleXNikki/media/Kagome%20X%20Sesshoumaru/914827a4d9e4375a1a13312290194871--trumpet-couples-anime_zpsaq3v2cwh.jpg.html)

To Settle & Learn

 

Kagome had spent her first few days in the palace, exploring the vast halls and passageways, peeking her head around different doorways and looking through different windows. She wanted to find her way around as quickly as possible so that she wouldn’t get lost. To aid her she had set up a beacon in her room and also set a beacon in Sesshoumaru’s public study. They were little things really and looked rather innocuous to the untrained eye and senses. They simply appeared as pretty little crystal balls, with gorgeous swirls etched into the surface. She had deliberately made them as unassuming and decorative as possible, so that they would go unnoticed. Sesshoumaru knew what they were of course, but no one else did. This way she knew, if she could find her way back to Sesshoumaru’s study, then she could find her way back to her room, if she happened to be too far from it. Sesshoumaru’s study was situated right in the middle of the palace, so was incredibly central to everything else. His private study however was a different matter entirely, no one was ever allowed in there, well, except for her. 

Overall, Kagome had already fallen in love with the palace and it’s beauty. It was designed with class and tastefully decorated. She knew that this place would always hold a special position in her heart, long after it was gone. If it ever did disappear. Currently, Kagome was making her way to the public study, to share lunch with Sesshoumaru. The children were off with their tutor and guards for the day, to learn about the wilderness and nature, leaving her at a loose end. Having realised this, Sesshoumaru asked her to lunch with him in the study, so that he may take a break from the, quote, soul sucking duties of Lordliness. She still giggled at this, who would have thought that the terrifying and great Lord Sesshoumaru would shirk his duties because they were mind numbing? Well, she supposed, even he must have things that he finds dreadfully boring, he was still a living being with a keen mind, not built to deal with dreadfully monotonous things. 

She shook her head lightly as she stopped in front of the double doors of the study, then turned with a smile to her guards. 

‘Ok boys, thank you for your escort. Please go and have some lunch yourselves, I’ll be with Sesshoumaru, so go and take a break before you both fall over!’ She requested cheerily, as she seen the small upturned corners of both guards lips, as they bowed and thanked her, then turned on their heels and marched off down the hall, towards the kitchens. 

Kagome watched them until she couldn’t see them any longer and then turned back to the doors, knocking and then letting herself into the study. Once inside, she almost burst into laughter when she seen an incredibly harried looking Sesshoumaru, rubbing at his temples with his fingers and grinding his fangs against one another. It was such an antithesis to the Sesshoumaru she was used too that it was downright comical. However it also made him look, like an actual living creature, with feelings and emotions. 

‘Rough day huh?’ Kagome asked quietly as she closed the door tight with a soft click. 

‘Rougher than most, yes. I also seem to have developed a nasty headache, that I can’t seem to shift. Give me a moment and I will call for lunch and tea. Please, sit, Kagome.’ Sesshoumaru replied quietly, belaying the severity of the headache he was feeling. 

At this, Kagome shook her head and walked over to him, coming to a stop in front of him. 

‘May I?’ She asked carefully, as she raised her hands and held them a few inches from either side of his head, meeting his eyes with her own. He looked up at her with an emotion she couldn’t name but that effected her strongly anyhow. They held each others gaze for a few minutes before Sesshoumaru broke the moment and nodded carefully, closing his eyes and letting his head drop down a little. 

Kagome took a deep breath at this and then, with careful movement, placed her hands on his temples, applying gentle pressure as she called forth her healing power and slowly pushed it through her fingers to his head. As her healing poured into him slowly, she began to gently massage his temples, starting in the center of them and expanding outward, in tiny circles, until her power embedded into the areas she touched and gently took the pain he was feeling away. She kept at this for a few minutes until she was sure that the tenseness in his temples was completely gone. By the time she slowly and carefully pulled her power back to her, Sesshoumaru was growling deep and steady, sounding as though he was purring. She understood this sound, it was an Inu’s way of showing pleasure in an act and to vocalize their enjoyment of it. She smiled at this as she let her hands fall back to her sides. 

‘All better now?’ She asked breaking the silence and breaking Sesshoumaru from his slight haze. 

‘Much. Thank you Kagome, I greatly appreciate that. That headache was close to placing me in bed for the rest of the day.’ He replied as he looked up at her, his eyes holding a hot look within them, that made her shiver at its inference. 

‘Well, we can’t have that. You’re a Lord and you have important duties to attend. Can’t have a simple headache put you in bed. If you’re going to sleep, best do it of your own accord, not because of pain.’ Kagome replied nervously, feeling like an idiot for her response. 

‘Precisely. Anyhow, take a seat, while I clear off my desk so that we may eat.’ He replied. 

Kagome nodded at this and sat opposite him and watched the world move and sway from the large window in the room, while Sesshoumaru tidied up his desk. She knew better than to try and help him. He had been affronted the one day that she had started to help him. Explaining that she was a lady and it wasn’t her job to clear up after him, it was his mess, so it wasn’t right that she should tidy up. She had tried to explain that friends help each other, if it seems like they needed it but he had still maintained that it was not a necessity and he would rather she relaxed. So, from then she didn’t help him unless he asked. She looked back and watched Sesshoumaru hold stacks of papers, clearly wondering where to set them. She giggled quietly at the frustrated Inu, clearly he had some organizational issues, well, she could help with that. 

Looking around the study, she found what she sought, there were a few large rectangular wicker baskets, placed around the study, decoratively, with nothing in them. Nodding to herself, she got up and grabbed two from the shelves, then made her way back over to the desk. Setting the baskets down, she ran her eyes over the wooden surface, finally finding what she was looking for. Grabbing the ink well and the brush, she set them by her and then grabbed the last couple things that she needed. She grabbed a couple sheets of parchment and some twine, that Sesshoumaru used to bind his messages together, if he was sending more than one thing to someone. 

Sesshoumaru watched her curiously as she took the ink and brush and wrote ‘IN’ and ‘OUT” on the parchment. Setting the two pages aside, to allow them to dry, she took up the ball of twine and pulled out a length of it, holding it out to him, so that he could cut it for her with his claws, given she couldn’t see any other cutting utensil close. He nodded to her, before taking his claw and cutting it from the ball. She then asked him, if he would cut the twine into four for her, once he did, he watched her again as she poked a hole on either side of the parchment, with the hair stick that she had removed from her hair, placing it back into her hair after she had made the two holes on each sheet. Once finished with that, she threaded the twine into each hole, then threaded a sheet into each basket, tying them off. Once she was done with this, she placed one basket, at one end of his desk, with the label facing him and the other basket on the other end. Sesshoumaru was about to ask her what these were for but she answered his question before he asked. 

‘There now. This will help you stay organized. The ‘IN’ basket is for all new messages that come in, that you haven’t opened or responded to yet. The ‘OUT’ basket is for all the messages that you have opened and responded too, that need to be given to the messengers to be sent to the appropriate people. In my time, offices, a building were people go to work, use items similar to these, to keep their work organized and to store papers and letters.’ Kagome explained, a bright smile on her face.

Sesshoumaru blinked rapidly, surprised at her idea, before he gave a small smile in return and thanked her for the make-shift organizational tool. He then proceeded to place the stack of paper in his left hand, into the ‘OUT’ basket and the stack of paper in his right, in the ‘IN’ basket. Blinking in surprise again, when he realised he could actually see the surface of his desk and that it looked tidier than it ever had. Oh yes, he would definitely be making use out of her little creations, he wouldn’t have even thought about that himself, as much as he hated to admit it. 

A little while later, they had their lunch served and had began to eat when Sesshoumaru set down his chopsticks and asked if Kagome would do the same, as he had something they needed to talk about. Kagome looked at him and nodded as she wordlessly set her chopsticks to the side, and folded her hands in her lap. 

‘I’m going to get right to it Kagome, the Southern Lord has officially notified all of the other Lord’s, including myself, that his mate has been murdered by a Miko and that he is now on the hunt for her murderer. Because it has happened on my land, I have to be active in this investigation. This is both bad and good. Bad because I am going to have to deflect and misinform, without losing my plausible deniability. Good because I will be able to protect you easier than I had thought. I’ll have to keep this up until I can inform the other Lords and the elder councils of the fact that the Southern Lady was attempting to kill my heir. I need to get statements from the villagers and a few other things. Once we have those statements, I can ban the Southern Lord temporarily, from entering my lands, until the Northern and Eastern Lords can make their determinations alongside the council. During that time, we will reveal that you are a ward of mine, due to the fact that you defended my heir and did the only thing you could think off when she wouldn’t stop which was to put her down.’ Sesshoumaru explained, barely pausing to breathe, making Kagome worry slightly about whether he was getting enough oxygen to his brain. She was out of breath just listening to him. 

‘I’m sorry for being such a burden Sesshoumaru.’ Kagome said quietly, casting her eyes down ward to stare at the shiny surface of his desk. 

‘You have nothing to apologise for Kagome. My pup is alive because of you. Now we have to keep you alive. Something I am more than able to do. Don’t worry. Everything will work out in the end, I won’t allow anything else.’ 

They continued their lunch in silence after that. Kagome trusted in Sesshoumaru but there was a part of her that couldn’t help but feel as though, something was coming their way, that even Sesshoumaru couldn’t foresee and possibly, be unable to stop. She couldn’t pinpoint the feeling but she knew better than to ignore her gut, it had saved her life and the lives of her friends too many times to count. She supposed they could do nothing else but wait and see what happened and hopefully, they’d come out the other side, relatively unscathed.


	7. Plans Formed and Laid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Okay, so I finally got a new chapter up, the very same chapter that has been sitting, unfinished for weeks in my documents on my laptop. So when it came to TMoT, I started to get severe writers block. The kind were, I know what I want to write but I can't get it into words properly, you know? So I was trying to clear that up, by writing a few different one shots and getting them uploaded, just to try and get my groove and flow back. As well as concentrating on my original story, Era of Darkness, which I'm trying to get ahead with, it is currently being uploaded to a different site, so if you're into post-apocalyptic sci-fi romances, head on over to fictionpress.org and look for Nicole C.A.J Burger. But any way, back to this, I have been beating myself up about this because I know all you guys are loving this concept and this story and I wanna do right by you all. So I am sorry that you guys have had to wait and wait while I got my shit together. I can't make any promises regarding this story but what I can say is that I will be trying very hard to make sure I update and I will finish it. The next few chapters are going to be tough to write, as this is where I start setting the foundations of the story and starting to build everything up between Taka's (Southern Lord) multiple plans as well as starting to lay the basework for the romancing of Sesshoumaru and Kagome, while they are working to prevent her from, you know, dying so yeah. I hope you guys can stick with me and that you understand the issues I am having right now. And for those still with me, thank you! I appreciate every single one of you. Also, if you have any ideas for me or even story requests that you may want to see me write, or really, whatever you wanna send me, that isn't nasty and mean of course, I have set up an email address especially for this site which is: 
> 
> nikki archive 03 @ gmail . com (just remove the spacing)
> 
> So, if you guys wanna use that, that is an avenue that is now open for you all, use it if you wish ^.^ Now, I'm gonna stop blabbering and get you guys onto the story! 
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://s38.photobucket.com/user/LittleXNikki/media/Kagome%20X%20Sesshoumaru/19922d5c1a5b95ce154853b26dab24c7_by_crossed_affections-d8hqa06_zps5vi1mxqu.jpg.html)  
> 

Taka stormed through the halls of his palace, as he made his way to the throne room, where the council were gathered and awaiting him. He had to explain what he had found so far on his investigation of the murder of his mate. He really didn’t want to waste his time with the group of elderly pricks, honestly, he never could quite grasp why they were the final say in all royal matters. There should be no higher authority than the Lords of the Lands. He paused for a moment in his thoughts, rethinking his words, actually, there should be a higher Authority. One who was an overall ruler of the entire land, who controlled the council and the Lords and he should be that Authority but alas, that was not how things worked and there were too many that were loyal to the council. 

This unfortunate fact, made it so it would be almost impossible to garner any leverage to proposition forces to overthrow them and install a full and unquestionable ruler, however, he was sure he could find a way to do so, he just had to think a little longer and a little harder about the situation. But, not right now, right now he had to focus on his murdered mate situation. He also had to gain permission from said council, in order for him to mate again. As much as he missed his mate, not having found anyone quite like himself, until he found her, he still couldn’t rule his plain unattached. His people would eventually overthrow him, given he and his mate hadn’t birthed any heirs before her demise. 

He would rather not lay waste to his people and he certainly didn’t want to lose his throne, so that couldn’t be allowed to happen. So he just needed a female that would produce heirs for him and who also wouldn’t expect him to be monogamous. No one could replace Nila but he didn’t need a replacement for her, just a fertile womb and then he would be done with it. He would do what the Lord of The West did and hire a wench but he didn’t want to pay for it, it was why he had a harem, he didn’t want to pay for sex, just wanted it, so he would find another female to mate and then sire on. 

He came out of his thoughts as he approached the heavy birch wood doors that lead him to the throne room. He could already hear the drone of conversation going on between the council members and he growled in irritation already annoyed with this whole thing but what else could he do right now but deal with it? So taking a calming breath Taka took hold of the handle and pulled one of the doors open and slipped through, feeling pleasure as the throne room went so silent, you could have heard a pin dropping. He swept his eyes around the room and sneered minutely at the twelve elders that were sat at the temporary reception table. As he swept his eyes back around, he made his way to the head of the table and greeted the council. 

‘Good Evening and thank you for your visit. Please, take a seat and we’ll get right to why you are all here. I’m very busy at the moment as I’m sure you can all understand and I also don’t want to keep your esteemed selves longer than you need to be here. I’m sure you all have your own things that you need to see to also.’ Taka greeted in feigned politeness, something that he saw, didn’t go unnoticed by a few of the elders, Inu’s he realised, as they looked at him in suspicion before sitting down. 

‘We’ll get right to it then. So Lord Taka, what have you found so far, in reference to your late mate Lady Nila?’ Sho an eagle and the oldest of the council folk, who was also the named speaker for everyone, asked. 

‘So far? Not a lot unfortunately, other than what I have already informed the council of. We would work over the townsfolk, that live in the village where my Nila was killed, but as it is in the Western Territories, I need the permission of Lord Sesshoumaru before I send my inquisitors in, lest an accusation of trespassing occur.’ Taka explained, his teeth gritting at the thought of seeking permission for anything but one did not want to pick an unnecessary fight with Sesshoumaru. 

‘So what you are saying, is that you have nothing. No leads. No hints. Absolutely no path to follow and therefore no way of beginning to find out who killed your mate?’ Roku, one of the Inu demons from before, asked as he lent forward, his tone harsh as his eyes leveled on Taka. 

‘That is not what I said! What I said was that until I have permission from Lord Sesshoumaru, I cannot send my inquisitorial team marching into the West! To do so would be fool’s folly! Sesshoumaru would murder them before they could speak and then declare war between the West and the South. I’m not about to send my men to their deaths, nor risk starting a war, especially not while my territories are in a temporarily weakened state. With my mate dead, if I were to go to war with Sesshoumaru, I would be overthrown in days by foolhardy nobles that are greedy and just waiting for the perfect opportunity to depose me. So no Roku-sama, I do have a lead, I am just unable to follow it at the moment, due to the concordant between all of the Sovereign territories.’ Taka shot back quickly, finding it very hard to maintain his respectful tone. 

‘Well clearly it isn’t that big of a concern for you, to find the murderer of your mate! If it was, you would have already sent a missive to Lord Sesshoumaru and requested admittance upon his land and to the village that the killing happened, so that you could find out what you needed to! The very fact that you are saying you ‘need’ permission tells me that you haven’t even requested it. That would be the first thing I would do if it was my mate! The first thing any of us on this council would do!’ Teru, another of the Inu’s from earlier, spat as he leaned over the table to glare at Taka. 

Taka snarled out loud and with fangs bared, almost leapt across the table, to sink them into the disrespectful and bold Inu’s throat but the booming voice of Sho, stilled his movements. 

‘Need I remind you Lord Taka, that attack of a council member, leads to immediate dismissal of Lordship and then followed by public execution. I would advise you strongly, to sit back down and reign in your temper!’ The old eagle said, giving Taka a deadly and serious look. Taka growled, then glared at the eldest councilman before he begrudgingly sat down again. Once Sho seen this he then whipped his head towards the two Inu’s, his glare absolutely livid but his voice was scarily calm. 

‘Roku! Teru! Your accusations are unbecoming of ones in your station. There is no need to be so insensitive. How would you feel if that were one of us, saying the same to either of you about your own mates? If I hear anymore of that kind of speech and accusation, I will move to have you both immediately suspended from this council and consider the possibility, that neither of you have what it takes, to be members of this conglomerate.’ 

A hush fell over the table as the words of Sho, ricocheted like marbles thrown around a room at high speed. Roku and Teru grit their teeth and clamped their jaws as the elders words sank in. Both gave Sho a small bow of their heads, showing that they understood what had just been threatened and letting him know that they wouldn’t make the mistake again. Watching this brought a dark smirk to Taka’s lips, that no one else noticed as they were all too focused on Sho, who in turn, was to focused on Roku and Teru. Taka felt a rush of vindication as he basked in the pleasure of watching the two upstarts getting dressed down. Maybe if he worked their nerves a little bit, he could cause them both to lose their tempers again, forcing Sho to do as he threatened. It would mean two less members to worry about and he knew that at least four others could be possibly be bought, which would leave only six to worry about. If he got them down to six members, he could easily turn those remaining against each other and effectively bring about the downfall of the council! Oh it would be too easy. Then once the council was felled, he could work to begin the reform of the Lordships and install himself into the position of all-ruler. He would base in the South still and run the South as well, at least until he found someone who he could temporarily place in charge until he sired a son and that son grew enough to take over. Yes, it was possible. He could feel it and already he had the bare bones of a plan laid out which meant all he had to do was finesse the plan and begin it’s implementation. He never went in half cocked, he always made sure he had his plans in place so that once the wheels started moving, they moved smoothly and quickly. Oh he couldn’t wait! He would need to start gathering followers for this though. But he would do that soon, for now though, he had to get permission to mate again. 

‘Why don’t we move on from this now and leave this unpleasantness behind. I have a request to make of the Council, as much as this pains me and breaks my heart all over again. But I need permission to re-mate. My darling Nila and I didn’t produce any heirs before her demise, as we had planned to enjoy one another a little while longer before all of her time, as well as my spare time, was taken up with our offspring. I’m not ready to mate again, definitely not but the law is the law. I need to produce a legitimate heir before I reach my four hundredth year as Lord. Well, my four hundredth year is fast approaching and I have neither an heir nor a mate and no mate, means no way to produce a legitimate heir.’ Taka asked, placing a note of faux sadness into his voice. 

‘Why not just sire on a rutting female? That’s still a legitimate heir?’ Sho countered gently then added. ‘That way, you don’t have to put yourself through a mating that you aren’t ready for?’

‘I had thought about that Sho-Sama but my people...they’re harsh, critical and above all else, royal loyalists. They would never accept a bairn from a rutting female. I have no other choice. There is a reason why no one else but I, took on the role of Southern Lord, when the previous one was overthrown for the same reason. He had no mate so used a rutter, and look how well that turned out. No, my people will not accept any offspring of mine unless it is birthed from my mating of a woman.’

‘Fine. Fine. You have a point. All in favor, say aye.’ Sho replied, turning to address the rest of the table. 

Within minutes a chorus of aye’s passed through almost all council members lips, apart from the Inu’s Roku and Teru but as they were the minority, it didn’t matter, Taka had received his permission and now all he had to do was find a new mate to sire on. Good, things were starting to align nicely, now all he had to do was figure out how to fix everything else, so that it all went his way.


End file.
